User talk:Jmf6
Welcome! Congratulations on starting L.A. Noire Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey It's great to see you're still around — I though you abandoned this wiki for good :) The skin change was a real pain for all of us and a lot of great users and wikis left because of it. But now, as it seems, everything's back to normal. The skin (from an editor's point of view) is still inferior to the previous one, but we're all used to it :) As the founder of this wiki you are still a bureaucrat here, and you're welcome to come back at any time and assume that role. I'll also add your name to the admin list under "Inactive admins", if you decide to become active again, you can move it up to "Active admins" so people know who to contact when there's trouble. P.S. You've been excluded from this list because, c'mon you've been inactive for a year :D --Anon talk 19:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC)